Undertale Something diffrent
by Imfamous2p
Summary: A fallen human comes to the underground, but when it's not Frisk or Chara, Sans begins to wonder why. And the human has a grudge. Maybe Sans forgot one person dear to the human.
1. A new guy

-A.N-

Okay, this is my first undertale fic, and so please don't judge. This does have Frisk and Chara, just not as main charters. Trust me, you'll get why later. Now! On to the story!

Falling down into a pit beneath the world. With an oaf I hit the ground, surprisingly not dead or hurt. I sit up after a while and find myself on a bed of yellow flowers. I run my hand through them, smiling happily. I stand, advoiding crushing anymore. I walk down the only path I have to go. I walk through a door to find a lone golden flower.

"Hello!" He cheers, "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower." I tilt my head at him and look around.

"Is this a joke?" I ask. He looks confused.

"Of course not! Wait…You can talk?" Flowey asks.

"Well duh! I'm human, of course I can talk, I'm not an idiot!" I say offended. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Well, human, do you like love?" He asks me, I smile and nod. He looks up at me. "Well down here in the underground we share love through little white, 'friendliness pellets'" I look at him. "Try to grab them!" pellets fly at my face and I move out of the way.

"Like I said, I'm not an idiot" I say once again.

"Grab the pellets!" He cries a bit louder. More come at me and I move out of the way again. "You know what's going on don't you?" he asks coldly.

"Yes I do! Because I'm not stupid!" I yell at him. White pellets surround me as he cackles loudly.

"In this world it **Kill or be killed!** " They close in on me and I panic a bit. They stop and I see a fireball come out of nowhere and hit the flower.

"What a horrible creature" The lady mumbles quietly to herself. "I am so sorry, you must be terrified my child. Tell me, what your name is." she asks me. I pause and watch her.

"Youska…" I quietly tell her. She smiles at me.

"My, my, what a pretty name! My name is Toriel! Come, follow me." She begins to walk and I follow her. "Here in the Ruins, we use puzzles to open doors." I watch her demonstrate a puzzle. We walk for a while, finishing puzzles. She leaves me alone and I walk around by myself, talking to her through a cell phone she gave me. I end up at a house. I stand at a large door, I seek out before she could notice that I'm gone, of course not before taking a piece of pie. I walk through ending up in a snow covered forest. I shiver and walk forward. I hear a twig snap behind me. I turn quickly and watch. I turn around slowly and continue walking forward. I end up at a bridge with arches.

"Hey turn around and greet a new friend" I hear someone talk to me. I turn on my heels and shake his hands. A short skeleton is what greets me. I meet his eyes and glare. Sans


	2. Do you remember?

**I don't know him**

 **-** Time for Sans point of view-

"Hi-a!" They boy cheers, I should know him

"Hey! I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton, nice to _meat_ ya!" The boy smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. I need to know him

"I'm Youska!" He tells me.  
"See I should be on the lookout for humans, but um, I rather leave it to my brother, now his a human hunting fanatic!" I tell him, laughing lightly. A darkish laugh is sounded from his mouth. I can't figure out what his problem is, or who he is really. I normally see Frisk, or Chara if things went wrong. I have never seen a child with the bright red hair he owns, nor the glass orbs that glare at me, sending chills up my spin the way humans act to cold. "Look, there he is now!" I say, trying to get him away from glaring at me.

"Oh My GOD SANS! Is that a HUMAN?!" I hear Paps yell. Youska pivots around and watches him.

"Um, Yeah." I say lost in my head, maybe he's another version of Chara. Papyrus goes off on his little speech and I stop, 'Am I forgetting someone?' panic sets in as I watch him the rest of the day, figuring out Papyrus's puzzles. I end up at Grillby's with the kid. He's quiet unless I talk to him. As I get up he final speaks.

"Do you remember?" He quietly asks, I look at him and cock my head to the side

"Do I remember what?" I ask him, he giggles.

"Ah, so you don't, figures, you'll never remember us." He stands and walks away, his hips swinging way more than a normal boy. In fact, his hair is longer than a guys, and his body is shaped with more of a girlish figure. But he's a guy.

And who is us?


	3. Why do you remember?

**What Am I forgetting?**

I walk slowly to my lab. A place I love yet hate all the same. I teleport inside that way it can stay closed. 'Maybe the answer is in here' I wonder as I brush my fingertips against aging a picture. I can't remember anything besides Frisk and Chara, but they have moved on.

And their still in the Underground

And there hasn't been a reset.

I grip Chara's knife. The last run was a genocide, which they gave up at me. It's just Frisk this run through, and they've promised that this is the last time, the last run through. But now it's different, it's never been this way. There has never been two humans before. I dig their knife farther into the wood it's stationed in. It's just Frisk this run through, and they've promised that this is the last time, the last run through. But now it's different, it's never been this way. There has never been two humans before. I dig their knife farther into the wood it's stationed in. Youska seems to have something against me, but what was it? And who is us? I've seen Frisk sign us when talking to me, but there is two people inside of their head. So then why does Youska, whom seems to be one person with one soul, refer to himself as us?

A knock at the door brings me out of my thoughts.

"Who's there?" I ask, walking to the door.

"Lettuce…" I hear Paps' voice on the other side of the door.

"Lettuce who?" I ask him as I grab the door handle.

"Would you lettuce in?" He asks softly. I smile as I open the door.

"I'm glad that you _ketchup-ed_ with the time and started to tell some _punny_ jokes." I watch as he rolls his eyes at my puns.

"Yeah, are you okay? You're never in here unless there's something wrong… I mean, I don't get why you have this random things in here but, I mean that's not the point." Paps looks past me quite easily. I force a smile and look up at him.

"I'm fine Paps! I just wanted to wonder through." I lie to him, he can't know about the multiple timelines, it would just freak him out way too much. I push past him and close the door, locking it from the outside with my magic.

"O-okay, well Frisk and Youska are here for Spaghetti! So come in a help entertain them!" Papyrus runs inside laughing loudly. I follow him slowly with a grin on my face. 'Just think, Maybe you did forget someone, either that, or Youska was lying through his teeth' I open the door and walk in to find Frisk waiting for me. They race to me signing happily.

 **Sans! How are you! I'm so happy! I'm about to let you all free, and a-and!**

"Whoa, whoa kid! Calm down!" I laugh quietly at their pout.

 **I've meet Youska too! He's so nice!**

"Oh, Yeah…We're is he?" I ask, grinding my teeth.

 **In the kitchen helping Papyrus**

"Oh Okay!" I pick Frisk up and jump onto the couch. I see them giggle and lay down on my rib cage. I brush my fingers through their soft hair and close my eyes.

"SANS!" I hear Papyrus yell. I open my left eye and hold up one finger to my teeth. "Oh sorry! Food's ready!" I nod and shake Frisk's shoulder. They looked up at me and roll off the couch, landing with a soft 'ump!' I laugh and swing my legs next to them. And stand, reaching out a hand for them. They gentle grab it, but refuse to move.

"What's wrong kiddo?" I ask them. They look around to find no one there.

 **I don't know Youska… Even after all the resets I've gone through. But um… I remember one reset that I wasn't in. I was looking for my friend and I knew about the opening for the Underground but could never find it. Then it reset and then I was here again.**

I watch them without speaking. I don't remember this. I don't think I remember this! Panic starts to rise inside of me and I hear my soul start to vibrate in my chest. I hear Papyrus' voice which sounds so far away. Heat seems to engulf me and my vision blurs. I can't forget something like that.

 _Remember_

My breathe hitches and I collapse.


	4. A dream of a girl

**Chapter 4**

-A.N-

I am horrible at updating, and I'm sorry for the mistakes last chapter, I wrote it early in the morning, _I'm also writing this one after that one,_ but thank you so much for reading this far and sticking with me! And I'm sorry Sans! I make your life horrible!

-Okay Story time! -

 _I remember it all. A sweet girl with fire hair and mirrored eyes. Whom laughed so hard at my puns, but I couldn't believe her smile. Not when I watched as she slowly toyed with my brother then murdered him. I watch her kill my friends, the pain of death immune me long ago, but none like how she killed. No it didn't just end with one hit, her magic, control of ice, she freezes them and chops them up, forcing them to feel every bit of pain as she can. Once she got to me, she couldn't hit me, even with me frozen to the ground. Every time I kill her, I hear screams within her from someone that isn't the voice of murder. A sweet voice of mercy. She finally gives up after dying twelve times. Her red hair turns ashed white as she resets the time line._

I gasp awake, dragging my dreams, or memories, back into my head. I grip the bed sheets I lay on and begin to breathe in and out, trying to calm myself down.

"SANS! YOU'RE AWAKE!" I hear Papyrus yell loudly. He appears at my side and grabs my hand placing his head on my bed side. "I WAS SO WORRIDED WHEN FRISK CAME IN SIGNING ABOUT HOW YOU PASTED OUT!" I feel a light tear fall down my checks as Papyrus looks up at me with watery eyes. I pull him into a hug.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I-I can't believe I fail you so many times! I am so sorry!" I cry. He rubs my back and I feel him smile against my tee-shirt. I open my eyes to see his white shirt covered in blue tear streaks. He pulls away from my hold and smile kindly.

"You have never fail me! You're the best brother ever!" I feel my face pull a real smile at his words. "Now let's go tell Frisk and Youska that you're awake and get you some food." I nod and stand with his help.

"How long was I out?" I ask softly, something not normal for either of us since, since his death.

"About three hours." He calmly says. I end up nodding and following him downstairs. Frisk and Youska both jump me once we hit the ground floor.

"Are you okay?" Youska asks, I stiffen and nod.

 **We were so worried about you Sans!**

"I'm better now kids!" I tell them. They look at each other, then nod. "Now kiddos, let me go that way I can eat, and you two should probable get sleep, you have a huge day tomorrow!" They nod and sleepily make their way to the couch that is made for them to sleep on. I make my way to the kitchen and grab the plate that Paps sent out for me. I eat it slowly, not wanting to make myself sick.

"Sans, are you really okay?" Papyrus asks me. I pause for a second before nodding. I hear a sigh and I watch as Paps cleans the dishes used for the pasta. "Well, I don't really know what is wrong, but I feel that I've known Frisk forever, but am also scared of them, but Youska, I've never known him, ever. It's odd, I don't know how to deal with it." I hear a sigh, "I'm going to bed, and you should too." I watch as Papyrus walk out of the room then I hear a door close. I rest against the counter and think. I finally get up and walk to my room. Who was that girl, and who is Youska really? I guessed myself as I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. A nightly dream

Chapter 5

I wake with a start, a normalize to my routine, what wasn't normal was the way Papyrus stood over me. I rub my eye sockets and blink, still finding him hover over me.

"Paps?" I ask quietly. Drowsiness making my voice sound lower than it really was. He places a hand carefully on my forehead.

"You were yelling again, when I came in to see what is up, your room was completely blue. I-I know somethings wrong! Just tell me!" I notice that he starts shaking badly.

"It's nothing, just a nightmare" I tell him I hate lying to his face, just something seems so off about it.

"You're lying!" He grips my arm and places his head to my chest. "Why do you never tell me the truth? I want to know, I want to know, I need to know." His chest rises and falls in a quick pace. I pull him into a hug and shiver as I hear him trying to calm himself.

"I'm sorry, I've never wanted to lie to you, it's just, and I don't know to tell you." I make soft circles on his back.

"I just hate it…" He mumbles quietly.

"Hey Paps?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"12:56 pm… why?"

"Why are you up then?" I ask, pushing him a bit away to look into his eyes.

"I-I had a nightmare…" His voice grew quiet as his embarrassment grew. I let out a quiet giggle and sigh.

"You want to sleep in here tonight?" I ask him, he ends up nodding and I shuffle to the side to make room. He climbs into my bed and curls up facing away from me.

"Hey Sans?"

"Yeah Paps?"

"I love you, brother."

"I love you too." And I won't lose you anymore.

-A.N-

Ugh, filler that popped into my head. I love and hate writing fluff but there is going to be sadness in the next few chapters, and just a warning, I'm going to have a skip to when they finally get out of the Underground, so please don't yell at me for that. All of this was written at a, guess what, a 12:56 random headache/cold filled fluff. Oh and school and work is piling up, so if I miss uploading a chapter of this every day, I'm sorry, I will try not to though. Okay enough writing time for sleep

Hugs and love

-D.J.


	6. Mixed Children!

**Chapter 6**

The darkness dawned of our first night outside. The sun set over an hour ago. Most monsters, such as Frisk/Chara, Toriel, Papyrus, and the rest of them, where fast asleep.

But nightmares pledged me yet again.

I end up laying awake, staring up at the beautiful stars sparkling above. Until I hear movements to my right.

I turn my head to see Youska walking away from the camp. I shrug my shoulders and close my eyes, trying to sleep yet again.

-Bebebebebebe, to the Morning, bebebebe! -

"Hey Sans?" I feel a hand shake my shoulder lightly. A mumble is sounded from my mouth and I hear a sigh. "Sans, do you know where Youska is?" I sit up at this.

"He isn't back?" I ask them, my sleepiness forgotten in a panic.

"No? He left last night?" Toriel asks me. I nod and stand up looking around. I turn to where I saw him last night and start down that way. "Sans?" I motion for them to follow and I hear footsteps coming up behind me. Walking ways down we find a clearing where the sun shines brightly. With Youska siting in the middle. A soft glow and hum of magic circling around him. It final rest infront of him, turning into a girl that looks like him. She speaks softly.

"Hello brother." She says, her hair turning from the red of Youska's fire to a light blue of ice. Of ice magic.

Mai.

"Hello sister. How are you?" Youska ask, lightly grabbing her hand.

"I am well, I will be better once you finish the task I gave you." She says, touching his check.

"I- I'm having second thoughts…" He admits so quietly that I could barely hear. Her face turns into pure rage.

"WHAT!?" She screams digging claws into his soft skin. "I Will Not Allow You To Give Up My Plan!" A small whimper is sounded from him. She calms down and pulls her hand away from his face, flicking blood off of her hands. "Now big brother, will you revenge me, or do I have to remind you who's really in control? Remember, he killed your younger sister when you begged him to stop. And I may have hurt his little brother, but he got his back, and you didn't. So please, get back that comic. Oh brother…" She says after watching him for a bit, "You won't kill will you?" A nod of the head confirms this. She sighs and grabs his arm, pulling him off the ground, "Let me share your body and I will kill, not you."

"No killing…" He whimpers

"SHUT UP!" She ends up screaming after slapping him into summation "You know what, you don't have a choice in this." Her body flickers and her soul appears in front of him. "I will kill Sans, and you have no control of this." Her soul races to his body and disappears. His knees give out and he falls over. I race over to his side along with Toriel. We turn him over to see one eye growing a bright red and one eye glowing a bright blue.

One body with two souls and two oppose powers.

"Well, well, the pun master appears in front of me" He says with a sweet voice. He (she?) stands and a blade conjures in his hands. It glitters in the sun as it turns over, "I'll end this and then I'll have peace." He swings the blade, almost hitting me. I jump back and my eyes widen. So quickly he was taken over, I wonder how he feels. His attacks come faster and faster as I jump back farther and farther until we reach the camp we were at that night.

"SANS? YOUSKA?" I hear Paps yells. Youska stops and send a smile towards my brother. He stops and a concurred look crosses his face.

"Kill me…" Was spoken softly from Youska with his normal voice, A stronger voice is spoken, a lighter and softer one, "Oh I do wish that I wouldn't have to face you again, but since you're here." He sprints towards Paps with the knife at the ready. My magic panics within me and he is lifted off the ground.

"You're not getting him again!" I yell. A soft giggle is sounded.

"Says who?" He asks as his Soul exits his body and turns from blue being captured by my magic, to black. He falls from my grip and rolls to the side. He pulls Frisk's Soul out of their body. He separates Chara's and Frisk's souls and grabs Chara's soul. Before we know it they appear. Real living Chara. Their red eyes meet Youska's now blue. "Come." He tells them. "Let's destroy the world together."

"That's a wonderful Idea!"

-A.N-

I hate this chapter I hate this chapter I hate this chapter, I rewrote it millions of times and still hate it with a passion! UGH! Thank you for so many reads though!


	7. Death of a boy

**Chapter 7**

"That's a wonderful idea!" Chara cheers, their face molds into a mask of hatred, "If I was as stupid as you." Youska hits the ground as Chara backhands him. "I really hate how you seem to think that just because you died that means you'll be able to use someone else's body for revenge. Spoiler alert, it suck donkey ass. Just think, you're abusing your brother to get what you want, what does he want? Yeah, I know, I'm in no spot to talk but I learned and I don't want to go through another reset. There bullshit." His eyes start to flicker to red. "So I suggest you leave and give up. Or until you can use your own body, if your brother will drag you into this plain like he did me." Toriel runs over to grab Youska. His eyes glowing bright red. He flinches away and pushes himself farther from her. I see a bone appear, bright orange magic surrounds us.

"You want to kill my brother?" I hear Papyrus ask so quietly that the words have a punch to them. I see Undyne flinch at his words.

"Hey Paps…its okay!" She tells him, an adobe growl is released from him.

"I'm not going to see him die anymore, and we'll live happier without this problem anyways." He speaks slowly. And a bone stabs through his chest. Blood splatters out of him and he coughs. He's soul exits his body and shatters and the world turns black.


End file.
